It is common practice during the industrial production of goods such as a car to measure features and properties of its different components. These measurements can be carried out in special measurement cells by means of either contact or non contact measuring gauges, for example based on laser or photogrammetric principles. Such a procedure, for instance, is disclosed in DE 195 44 240 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,672,500 discloses a method for monitoring and visualizing the output of a production process, whose output materials or items are inspected by one or more inspection units. The inspection units scan or otherwise inspect each of a series of items or material being produced by a production process, and an image is generated representing each of the inspected items, wherein differences between the items can be visually coded.
The purpose of such methods is to determine possible errors of the measured object during product development, launch or during production. Disadvantageously though, in the measurement process, there can occur various additional errors, that prevent or complicate the determination of the errors of the object. This is especially the case if a high precision detection of errors is needed.
On the one hand, errors can occur in the positioning of the object during the measurement, and on the other hand, further errors can occur in the measurement of every single sensor that is used for measuring the object.
From document WO 2014/029622 A1 a method and device for minimizing errors in the positioning of the measured object are known. The solution disclosed therein utilizes a reference positioning system (RPS) for placing and aligning objects, for instance a car body, on a support. However, the disclosed solution does not consider sensor-inherent errors.